This is a continuation protocol developed at FDA request so that patients whose arrhythmias are found to be responsive to NAPA therapy during other CRC-based investigations (e.g. stable isotope method for profiling NAPA pharmacokinetics) can continue to receive this drug on a long-term basis while ambulatory.